


Home Early

by S1D3S



Series: The Adventures of Khori La'Mari [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bonnie and Clyde feel, F/M, Gang Violence, Illegal Activities, Khori is a badass btw, Minor Character Death, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S1D3S/pseuds/S1D3S
Summary: Darius wasn't expecting Khori home so early. If he had known, maybe he would've kept his hands to himself.
Relationships: Khori/Darius
Series: The Adventures of Khori La'Mari [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909225





	Home Early

“I didn’t expect you home tonight, baby.”  
“Clearly.”  
Khori just sighed and left the room, slamming the door behind her. I could hear her footsteps strut away from the door. The clacking of her heels applauding my extreme stupidity.  
“Baby, wait!” I called out, ripping my shirt off the floor and over my shoulders, leaving it unbuttoned. I stumbled out of the door, nearly forgetting to duck under the frame.  
Khori was in the kitchen on the counter, legs crossed and her taunting, diamond dress hiked around her waist. Her fur coat was draped on the barstool, exposing her back. Khori was the poster girl for elegance. She had opened the fridge and pulled out her wings from the other night. Gleaming nails picking off the meat in an unspoken threat.  
“Khori, baby, how was work?”  
She didn’t look up from her food. “A few johns’ got handsy, but Mikey kicked them out.” She glanced in my direction but didn’t bother to focus on my face. Rather my open shirt. “Men are animals.”  
I swallowed any protest before approaching any closer. My Khori was a wildcat: beautiful, deadly. I stopped in front of her. “We can be sometimes.”  
“Impatient.”  
“Yes.”  
“Rude.”  
“Very.”  
“Violent.”  
“Sometimes.”  
She glared at me through her lashes. Her styled rogue hair alit with disdain, eyes gleaming coals. Burning like the beginnings of a forest fire. “You promised.”  
I nodded. There’s no use fighting her. Especially when she was on fire. “I did.”  
“You said you wouldn’t, and you did.”  
“I’m sorry, baby.”  
She threw the chicken bones at me. “Sorry doesn’t cut it. You wanna get pinched?”  
She was beautiful when wild with anger. She would ascend to some inhuman level; eyes fierce and cold, honey to burnt wood, her hair moved like a wildfire consuming the earth. I loved her. I love her more than everything, anything.  
“Toots, I’m sorry.” I leaned over to kiss her and received claws to my face. I jumped back and placed a hand on the scratches left behind. “You cut me!”  
Khori didn’t look up from cleaning her claws. “And you promised not to do it without me. We are hardly even.” She glided off the countertop and coiled around me. Her words dripping with venomous aphrodisiacs, “Your pretty face will be fine, Darius.”  
She pulled me down to her, eye to eye. And for a moment, her embers softened into sunlight. A golden glow surfaced with her smile. “Darius, my handsome sheik, my one and only, I love you.” She brushed her lips against mine, a mere taunt. “But you are so stupid.”  
I watched her body sway on her path back to the room. Her dress creating spotlights on the walls. She was perfection. I followed her. I’d follow her anywhere. As she opened the door and sashayed in, I leaned against the doorway, hands gripping the frame.  
“I apologize for my absence, birdie. Work is always taxing. But you know that already.” Khori removed three inches of her height, kicking them into the corner. “Your man came in looking for you again today. He hasn’t given up, isn’t that sweet?”  
Khori stalked to the girl, tied and dangling from the rafters. I hid my smirk in my arm, my gaze never leaving Khori. Adrenaline poured through my body as my wife picked up the knife from where I left it. “She won’t last for much longer, baby.”  
Khori acknowledged my words with a feral grin. “Three days, a few centuries,” she dragged the blade a long the weeping girl’s throat slowly. The blood began to paint Khori and her diamond dress ruby. “And a new dress for me.”  
Body dangling like an ornament, my wife moved over to me. She pulled her hands down my exposed chest. The blood was still a bit warm. “Are you happy now?”  
Khori grinned and played with my hair hanging in my face. “I am. You always make me happy in the end, Darius.” She took my hand and lead me down the hall to the bedroom.


End file.
